


Crush

by Alice13



Series: JayTim Week [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: JayTim Week Day1: Crush | JayTim | DC Comics | 16+ | 2017/01/19





	

JayTim Week Day1: Crush | JayTim | DC Comics | 16+ | 2017/01/19

Jason caught himself out staring at Tim. That way. Well, it wasn’t that strange, Tim was pretty after all. His face was beautiful, his eyes were the most radiant sapphire, his lips screamed for soft and hard kisses and tasting bites, his shape was perfect, his muscles firm and round, his waist and hips are slender, his skin is so pale and looks so soft and… Jason’s eyes went wide. Why the damn hell he’s watching and thinking about these things?

Tim turned towards him and just stared at Jason for a long moment. Jason opened his mouth to say something, anything to joke off his behaviour; but in the end thank some kind of god he didn’t need that.

“I think we’re done here, Red,” Tim said.

Oh, right. They were on a patrol, hiding on a windy rooftop under the cloud-covered, cold, dark sky above Gotham. Jason nodded and he started to think about unnecessary things he shouldn’t have. He realized recently he asked Tim to patrol with him.

Now let’s think about the (real) reason behind this kind of weird requests. Jason was lying on his bed at that time, when he decided to think over this… this. On his back, arms pillowed under his head, nice gloom around the room as the night started to spread over the city. Ashtray and cigarettes next him on the nightstand. He wanted to be with Tim. That was simple and awfully obvious. Jason felt his cheeks warmed up. Okay, so he wanted to be with Tim, spending time with him.

He nodded to himself.

Why on Earth does he want to do this? Obvious, he wants to watch Tim more. Because he’s pretty.

He nodded to himself again. Then he gasped and stared into the dark - what was covered the room unnoticed - above his bed, eyes wide. He has a fucking damn crush on Tim!

Easy, Todd. How should he behave with him from now on? Should he hit on him? Or just wait til the feeling fades and everything will be the same old again between them? What if… He should act like a grown up man.

He sighed.

xx

Of course Tim noticed Jason was acting strange. He asked him about it after a patrol together. (Long days and mostly sleepless nights after Jason’s first brainstorming about the situation.) Jason didn’t know what to do or say. Tim sighed and he smiled at Jason. Jason thought it was the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen.

“Let’s have a coffee,” he offered and Jason was happy to mumble in agree.

It was a few minutes before midnight when they sat down nursing hot mugs filled with special coffee and whipped cream and caramel in a starbucks.

Jason watched Tim as he laced his pretty, slender fingers around his mug and locked his sapphire eyes with him. Jason felt the bones in his knees turned into jelly and he wanted to stay like this forever. Lost in those shining eyes.

“So,” Tim started. “You’re acting strange lately, Jay.”

Jay. The nickname slid from Tim’s mouth so easy. There were times when Jason was very evil with the other, playing very nasty and being very harsh on him. Tim was angry and sad about it, he was sure. But he called him on a nickname and Jason was childishly happy.

“Uh,” Jason moaned, then he tried a mock, lopsided smile. “What do you mean, Princess?”

Tim didn’t look away, nor rolled his eyes hearing the kinda insulting nickname, he kept his eyes on the man. Jason used it because he found Tim pretty (meaningless at the beginning), and Tim was frustrated at the first few times, then he used to it, he learnt Jason said it as a praise. And he didn’t say it, but he got used to it. (He felt special.)

“I mean your ridiculous reasons too hang out with me and the fact and the way you’re staring at me.”

Of course he noticed, damn it, he’s a fucking detective. He liked how sharp Tim was for fuck’s sake.

He couldn’t find words suddenly. Should he lie? Or tell the truth? What truth, Tim already knows. He probably knew it before Jason himself.

“Well, I don’t hate you,” he said finally.

Tim snorted and he raised his eyebrows.

“I figured.” He lifted his mug and took a long sip from the coffee; the whipped cream drew a thin and short mustache over his lips. Jason darted out his own tongue and licked his own lips instinctively. Tim frowned.

“Mustache,” Jason informed him.

“Oh.” Tim licked it off and Jason almost moaned. Almost. Suddenly everything was so damn clear. He wants to taste those lips and tongue and mouth, he wants to embrace that slim body and taste his skin, his neck, his–

Damn it.

Jason leant forward, elbowed on the table next to his mug and dropped his chin into his palm. “I might have a crush on you, baby,” he said with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
